


Тихий шелест листьев вместо стука сердца

by my_deep_ocean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Angst, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Out of Character, Pining, после войны, скрытые чувства, чанель алкоголик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deep_ocean/pseuds/my_deep_ocean
Summary: Бэкхён мечтал о несбыточном. Чанёль мечтал о забытье.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	Тихий шелест листьев вместо стука сердца

**Author's Note:**

> под что писалось (слушать необязательно):  
> fabrizio paterlini — beyond the milk wood  
> fabrizio paterlini — conversation with myself
> 
> our
> 
> (писалось два месяца: май-июнь 2017го)

d a w n

Это произошло само собой: он пошёл купить себе пачку сигарет, а вернулся с полным пакетом алкоголя из ближайшего спикизи[1]. Чанёль действительно не хотел, чтобы это случилось. Он правда не хотел становиться, как те пьяные вдрызг парни на улицах Трентона, которых он увидел как-то после школы с матерью и которые пили так, что вместо крови скорее всего у них тёк по жилам чистый спирт. Они шли с другой стороны дороги, но Чанёль мог поклясться, что его нос учуял этот неприятный запах перегара и рта, ежедневно пьющего по пинте отвратного по качеству джина. И поэтому Чанёль чувствовал себя отвратительно, слыша стуки стекла в бумажном переплёте склеенного пергамента и тихое булькание жидкости. Создавалось ощущение предательства своим родителям, своему слову.

Его угрюмый взгляд был прикован к бутылкам, которые он разложил на обеденном столе. Они стояли ровно и гордо блестели на свете люстр, будто светясь изнутри и маня своим воображаемым свечением всех немощных и слабых. Чанёль сжал края стола и зажмурился, а потом распахнул глаза, будто проверяя, не мираж ли случайно. Но бутылки всё также важно стояли и сверкали прозрачным стеклом.

Тяжело вздохнув, мужчина схватил ближайшую бутыль и откупорил её глухим чпоком, наливая себе янтарную жидкость в стакан. Чанёль сделал глоток и довольно зажмурился от яркого привкуса жжённого на языке, растёкшимся в горле горьким мёдом. Всё же он понимал, почему старики с тяжёлыми взглядами и шрамами на видным местах горбатились на полях и фабриках, стирая свои кости в пыль, чтобы потом потратить всё заработанное на весело гремящие в сумках бутылки алкоголя. Потому что именно в эти моменты их лица разглаживались, и взгляды становились намного мягче, ведь если есть средство от прошлого, впившегося в тебя клещом, то жить становится намного легче. Потому что сейчас Чанёль встал на одну линию с этими стариками, которые пережили своё самое ужасное событие. Для него это была война.

Летом 1917 года в их дом пришла телеграмма с призывом на войну. С красиво напечатанными буквами на ровном прямоугольнике твёрдой бумаги, с размашистой завитушкой и жирной, синей печатью она вызывала только горесть. Его отцу было тридцать четыре, но они всё равно прислали в их дом сообщение скорее с приказом, чем с просьбой, отправиться в Нью-Йорк[2], несмотря на закон об ограниченной воинской повинности. Чанёль видел, как тяжело было отцу передавать телеграмму матери и видеть, как та плачет и просит его не уходить. Она позволяла слезам течь по её щекам и хваталась за мозолистую ладонь своими нежными, мягкими руками, говоря о его больной ноге.

Чанёль помнил тот день очень хорошо, когда его родитель рубил дрова в сарае и едва не стал инвалидом на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он сидел недалеко от него, слушал его натруженное от монотонной работы дыхание, перебирал зерно и резко обернулся, услышав оглушительный крик и глухой стук металла о протоптанную землю. Кровь лила из рубленной раны потоком, пол быстро заливало тёплой жидкостью, от которой шёл полупрозрачный пар, и Чанёль побежал в сторону дома, не жалея ног. Уже после того, как последный бинт был завязан на сломанной ноге отца, он позволил себе пролить слёзы, сидя у кровати и чувствуя, как папа легко гладит его по голове. После этого отец долгое время не мог отказаться от трости, которая стала почти его третьей ногой, но всё же смог сам ходить и даже временами бегать, хотя сломанное место давало о себе знать болью во время непогоды или из-за длительной ходьбы. И Чанёлю, которому было тогда одиннадцать лет, пришлось взять на себя большую часть дел родителя. Ему быстрее всех из сверстников пришлось повзрослеть, потому что мать не справилась бы одна без его помощи — он это понимал сам.

Поэтому Чанёль обнял сначала свою плачущую любимую маму, а потом крепко прижал к себе угрюмого отца, сдерживая слёзы. Без слов они поняли и стали вместе уговаривать его, хотя прекрасно знали, что их сын обязательно сделает то, что задумал, несмотря ни на что.

Ему подделали документы, поменяли месяц в дате рождения, чтобы по закону ему было восемнадцать, и их приняли из его ещё юных рук без вопросов и косых взглядов. Стало сразу понятно, что для них главное количество прибывших, а не их качество. Чанёль помнил, как мимо него проходили то юнцы, подобные ему, то мужчины в возрасте, и давил в себе чувство тоски по дому, потому что как минимум пару годков не увидит родных лиц и мест, если, конечно, не попадёт под пулю.

Но вопреки своим опасениям он вернулся через год. Растрёпанный, с еле зажившими ранами на теле и пожелтевшими синяками, с драной формой, но с безмерно счастливыми глазами, пусть и потухшими от увиденного и пережившего. Мать, заметив его на пороге дома, бросилась к нему в объятия, бросая на пол чистые полотенца. Она плакала долго и беззвучно, только шептала в грудь его имя и сжимала в своих руках, которых так не хватало Чанёлю на другом материке. А отец, на его удивление, рыдал в голос и не переставал ругать своего сына за этот поступок, хотя в тайне он им очень гордился, но жалел, что его доброму мальчику пришлось идти вместо него на войну и убивать людей, теряя в себе то, что делало Чанёля его сыном, его отрадой и поддержкой.

Около года он жил с родителями и не выходил за пределы их маленького участка. Всё как будто вернулось на свои места: мать занималась своими делами, хлопотала на улице, отец застревал часами в сарае, что-то чинил и конструировал новое из старых, завалявшихся вещей, а Чанёль... Он старался вжиться в тот ритм, которым он жил год назад, в того себя, который не знал холода огнестрельного оружия и отдачи его выстрела. Но все его усилия были пустым звуком в огромном тёмном пространстве. Его натянутые улыбки, дрожащие временами руки, которые держали топор или разделочный нож, бегающий, взволнованный взгляд при сильном неожиданном шуме, крики во сне и глаза, полные страха и ужаса, — всё это стало частью Чанёля. Это был новый Чанёль. Его мать видела своего сына, который улыбался ей в прошлом солнечной мягкой улыбкой, но теперь он улыбался ей кривой линией губ и уставшими глазами. Сердце её обливалось страданиями за родную кровь, когда видела она боль во взгляде и долгую тряску после очередного кошмара. И самое болезненное было то, что она знала — ничем не смогут бесследно стереть страшные воспоминания о войне ни она, ни её муж. Им приходилось мириться с случившимся, привыкать к новому положению вещей и продолжать любить своего единственного сына, который едва не погиб, защищая свою семью.

n o o n

Бутылка из-под виски была уже наполовину выпита. Впервые Чанёль начал пить около пяти лет назад, когда получил свой собственный участок в Принстоне с домиком и миниатюрным красивым садом, мотивируя себя тем, что это было одиночное празднование собственноручно приобретённого им дома. Но это было полной чушью. Чанёль был так слаб, потерян, его давно грыз червь желания, и ему было намного легче придумать для себя и остальных глупую отговорку, нежели признаться самому себе в своих слабостях. Но легче не становилось никогда.

Взгляд не фокусировался ни на чём. Чанёль пьянел довольно быстро, и это являлось большим плюсом для его проблемы: забыться было намного легче и проще, а также сохранялось больше алкоголя для следующего раза. Когда он был пьяным, он почти всегда думал о детстве, воспроизводил самые запомнившиеся моменты вновь и вновь и плакал тихо, не чувствуя солёных слёз на своих и так уже изрядно мокрых щеках. И тогда чувство жалости к самому себе переступало границу дозволенного, и от этого отвратного ощущения, переполняющего его до краёв, Чанёля часто рвало в такие минуты. Но вместо облегчения и лёгкого отрезвления он чувствовал ещё большее отвращение к себе и неприязнь, медленно затапливающую его нутро до черноты.

Однажды его мать решила проведать сына в новом доме спустя год после покупки, захватив с собой семена со своего огорода, чтоб сын смог посадить летом их на своём участке. Она и не думала, что найдет своего сына начисто пьяным и плачущим на полу среди пустых бутылок виски и рома. Её сердце в тот момент болело сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде.

Мать Чанёля была понимающей женщиной, тактичной, не задающей лишних вопросов. Она только тяжело вдохнула, взяла сына под руку и увела его в спальню, слушая его всхлипы и слова прощения. Женщина с самого начала планировала не останавливаться надолго у своего сына, но, увидев его состояние, решила остаться хотя бы на недели две. Она убралась в доме, вымыла все полы, стены, посуду и бутылки, отклеила от них этикетки и поставила стоять сушиться в кладовке на пыльных полках, а позже вытерла и всю пыль, которая скорее всего копилась так до и после переезда Чанёля; она постирала все шторы, скатерти и одежду сына, сходила в бакалею и в "зелёную" лавку[3] и набила всем накупленным пустующую кладовую, в которой уже устроился местный паук. Женщина понимала, что это была только незначительная малая часть того, что она могла бы сделать для своего дорогого сына, который пожертвовал собственной жизнью ради них с отцом. Но это было единственное, что позволил бы сам Чанёль, включая и её любовь к нему.

После этого неловкого случая она впредь присылала ему письма с датой её приезда, а Чанёль всегда стыдливо покрывался румянцем и, получая их, вспоминал, как лил слёзы прямо перед своей матерью, шептал извинение убитым им фантомам и пах прямо как те пьяницы-парни, которых они вместе увидели на той стороне дороги Трентона несколько лет назад и при виде которых его мать брезгливо сморщила нос и скривила тонкие губы. Но в то же время он был ей безумно благодарен за то, что она с пониманием отнеслась ко всему увиденному, не стала его винить в пьянстве и не задала лишние вопросы, которые сделали бы ещё хуже и больнее не только Чанёлю, но и ей самой.

За этими размышлениями и воспоминаниями мужчина не заметил, как уснул. Проснулся тот от глухого хлопка газеты о пол и чужих шагов о деревянный пол. Окинул водянистым взглядом комнату, грузно свалился с дивана, придавив полупустую бутылку своим телом, и грязно выругался, ощутив кожей впитывающуюся в одежду жидкость.

Была суббота, поэтому не нужно было торопиться снять с себя липкую одежду и натягивать рабочий комбинезон. Вообще Чанёль работал три дня в неделю по восемь в часов в день, как ветеран войны. Его боевые раны были скрытными, но глубокими и болезненными. Уже после четырёх часов работы саднило в боку так, будто в тело впилось десяток опилок. Его работодатель был хорошим мужиком, отдавал зарплату всегда заранее, когда же остальные в других отделах задерживали неделями, иногда пил с ним пиво, который маскировал под лимонад, и угощал леденцами, приготовленные его хорошенькой женой.

В полдень солнце уже ярко светило в зените и топило оставшийся снег, залегший на земле ещё осенью. Чанёль убрал купленный вчера алкоголь в кладовку, в самый дальний угол, и старался не думать о том, как же он проведет сегодняшний вечер, только взял в руки молоток, стремянку, горсть гвоздей, выдернутых из старых прогнивших досок, и пошёл чинить протекающую крышу. Его дом достаточно старый, был построен в 1856 году и до сих пор жив, только крыша да пол немного кряхтят, но это было поправимо.

К семи часам верх был как новенький, и Чанёль позволил себе полоснуть рот виски. А потом надел свой потёртый пиджак, нахлобучил на взлохмаченную голову соломенную шляпу и направился в сторону того спикизи, где купил себе выпить на ближайший месяц. Он бывал там не так часто, приходил только раз в месяц или два, когда кончалась выпивка, и не задерживался ни на минуту больше, хотя хозяин заведения был хорошего мнения о нём, так как тот работал с его сыном в одной фабрике, и старался удержать молчащего мужчину хотя бы на одну беседу, чтобы побольше разузнать о таком молодом ветеране войны.

В тёмном помещении было оживлённо, несмотря на то, что людей было всего ничего; на сцене играл весёлый мотив на побитом пианино паренёк, двигая головой и плечами в такт своей музыке и улыбаясь. Чанёль сел за барную стойку, заказал себе джина со льдом и стал слушать, делая мелкие глотки, продлевая удовольствие.

Внезапно парень запел. И, к удивлению всех присутствующих, голос его был что надо, как у тех приезжих прилизанных мужчин, которые выступали на редких фестивалях песен, проходящих раз в год по случаю сбора урожая. Пел он чисто, полностью контролируя голос, то занижая, то повышая тон на одну-две октавы, игрался со своим голосом, как с любимой игрушкой. Его взгляд был прикован к пожелтевшим клавишам, пальцы порхали по панели, как осы вокруг благоухающих цветов, а голос был в ушах слушателей. Ему одобрительно кричали, махали руками, поднимали свои стаканы с алкоголем, пили за его пение и шли танцевать в центр, неумело и пьяно двигая своими телами, но улыбаясь так искренне и непринуждённо, что всё остальное было неважно.

Парень пел и пел, играл на клокочущем пианино и ещё больше распалялся, слыша свою маленькую публику, и улыбка ликования не спадала с его губ, и испарина на лбу была доказательством его радости и удовольствия от игры, от пения, от всего происходящего. Он, нажав на последние клавиши, круто развернулся к присутствующим, широко улыбаясь и глубоко дыша. А в ответ был ор, полный похвалы и воодушевления, кто-то даже попросил на бис, крича охрипшим голосом, но парень щёлкнул пальцами и неловко улыбнулся, слегка покраснев от услышанного. Он сошёл со сцены и сел за барную стойку близ Чанёля, заказал джина со льдом и сделал кистью круговые движения, гремя льдом.

— Ты вполне сносно поёшь.

Парень скосил глаза на сутуло сидящего мужчину и растянул уголок губ в кривой улыбке.

— Ты – первый, кто так низко отозвался о моём пении. Не представляешь, как я сейчас благодарен тебе.

— За то, что я не оценил твой голос по достоинству?

Кивок и глоток джина.

— Ах, превосходно. Тебя как звать, мужик?

— Чанёль, юнец.

— А я Бэкхён, и мне вообще-то двадцать один год, — он показательно потряс алкоголем и сделал большой глоток, осушив стакан. — И зарабатываю себе на жизнь сам.

— Кхм.

Чанёль продолжал смотреть на таяющий лёд в джине и водить пальцем по кругу края своего стакана. Он неловко почесал открытый затылок, где виднелись побелевшие волосы, пригладил взлохмаченные виски и сделал глоток, раскрасневшись от своего вида.

— А тебе сколько лет? Тридцать? Тридцать пять? — Бэкхён понимающе улыбнулся, вытряхнул лёд на ладонь и засунул себе в рот, посасывая, как леденец.

— Я так старо выгляжу? — обречённо вымолвил Чанёль и тяжко вздохнул. — Мне двадцать пять.

— Двадцать... пять? Серьёзно? Ты где так успел поседеть и обзавестись морщинами, приятель?

И вот опять. Люди в неверии спрашивали о его возрасте, спрашивали о его внешнем виде и, узнав правду, грустно качали головами, с печалью и жалостью глядя на него. Отвратно.

— Я... мне пришлось заниматься нечеловеческими делами, Бэкхён. Они были настолько ужасны, что вот таким я стал.

Чанёль уставился на парня и допил своё питьё, со стуком поставив стакан на стойку. На секунду ему показалось, что тот _понял_ , о чём он говорит, и весь подобрался, будто к прыжку, но затем Бэкхён похлопал его по плечу и прошептал:

— Знаешь, навоз убирать — ещё не самое страшное дело, поверь мне.

И его отпустило.

Последующие дни, исключая рабочие, Чанёль стал наведываться в спикизи каждый вечер и заказывал исключительно джин дрянного качества и обязательно со льдом. А паренёк всё продолжал играть на дряхлом пианино и петь песни, слов которых мужчина слышал впервые. Похоже Бэкхён умел ещё и сочинять неплохие песни, потому что спустя два дня хозяин заведения сам обслужил молодого певца и тонко намекнул на личный разговор. Парень только отмахнулся от него, как от мухи, накинул на свои плечи куртку и вышел на улицу, прихватив с собой Чанёля. Они закурили и направились к дому Бэкхёна.

К удивлению мужчины, они работали на одной фабрике, в одном и том же отделе. Чанёль недоумевал, почему же он не помнит Бэкхёна, а потом осознал, что работает три дня в неделю по восемь часов и особо не разговаривает со своими коллегами, потому что он не привык во время работы с кем-то трепаться языком.

Мужчина почувствовал сожаление, но парень сказал, что всё нормально и он понимает. Поэтому на следующий же вечер после знакомства Бэкхён позвал к себе испробовать его личный запас вина, который в прошлых десятилетиях изготовил его дед из фруктовых деревьев фамильного сада. Он улыбался манящей улыбкой, искрящейся дружелюбием и искренним желанием узнать получше своего собеседника. Чанёль постарался вспомнить, когда же в последний раз ему так ярко улыбались, и перед глазами вспыхнуло счастливое лицо матери в тот момент, когда та его заметила на пороге дома после года неизвестности и скребущего сердце ожидания. Наверное, именно поэтому мужчина согласился на предложение и пропустил со своим новым знакомым пару стаканов хорошего вина в его огромном доме.

После их маленького сближения они обязательно шли к Бэкхёну, брали запыленную бутылку, бережно запечатанную воском, и разливали друг другу жидкость со сладким началом и горьким концом на кончике языка. Чанёль узнал, что парень снимает фильмы, и сразу же попросил показать парочку, но тот отнекивался, как мог, и краснел под пытливом взглядом оживлённого мужчины, стараясь не улыбаться хотя бы уголками губ. Но всё же сдался, потому что ещё немного хотелось увидеть непривычного блеск в чужом взгляде, направленном на него. Он повёл мужчину в сарай, переделанный под маленькую, но достаточно уютную студию, выключил свет, усадил Чанёля на скрипучий диванчик, а сам встал за огромной бандурой, вставил блестящий диск с намотанной кинолентой и глубоко вздохнул.

Щёлк.

В помещении сосредоточился звук мотающейся кинопленки в кинопроекторе, сопровождаемый яркой черно-белой движущейся картинкой на стене, где была приколочена с четырёх сторон простыня, имитируя экран. Изображение показывало сначала трудящихся на поляне рабочих, потом сменилось на трудящихся в обувной фабрике, а потом остановилось на идущих по улице людям. На экране проецировали всяких разных людей за своими делами: пусть это будет дама, читающая в парке книгу, парни, пьющие по стакану рома, или старик, сидящий на крыльце своего дома и дымящий сигару — у всех было собственное занятие. Картинка не задерживалась слишком долго на кадрах, максимум показывала три-пять секунд и сменялась другим движущимся изображением. А спустя минуту "экран" и вовсе загорелся белым, означая окончание показа.

Мужчина, сидящий напротив полотна, недоуменно моргал и хмурил брови, стараясь понять суть увиденного. Минуты молчания и он громко вымолвил:

— Что за чертовщину ты только что показал?

Парень, упорно крутящий кинопленку, возмущённо вздохнул и хлопнул себя по лбу, закатывая глаза и садясь рядом с сидящим на старенький диван.

— Это, — он указал на светящийся "экран". — Мое творение, детище, называй, как хочешь, но только не чертовщиной, Чанёль! Это же шедевр! Это будет просто бомбой! Если продолжить снимать в таком духе, то можно снять второе "Рождение нации". Я клянусь, что мой фильм будет самым популярным в ближайшем пятидесятилетии.

Глаза парня горели мечтательным блеском, на губах играла сладкая улыбка, будто он уже видит собственными глазами эту яркую картинку своего будущего, нарисованную им же в его воображении. Глядя на него, Чанёлю даже стало жаль, говорить свои следующие слова.

— М-м... Ты вообще смотрел "Рождение нации", чтобы болтать такие вещи?— он почесал затылок и откинулся на скрипучую спинку дивана. — Говоришь полный вздор, Бэкхён. Лучше бы ты и дальше пел в спикизи. Если продолжишь петь, то тебя могут заметить с таким голосом влиятельные люди, которые смогут сделать тебя знаменитостью и без твоего бессмысленного фильма. Бэкхён, твой голос — нечто. Продолжай петь, и всё получится. Это я могу сказать без всяких сомнений.

Парень обиженно засопел, отвернувшись и сжав губы. Было чертовски обидно.

— Это не бессмыслица какая-то. Это была Америка моими глазами.

Оба уставились на сияющую простыню и вздохнули. Один — с горечью, другой — с оскорблением.

— Это же моя мечта... Ещё с детства я мечтал о собственной камере и воображал, как я буду таскать её с собою на тележке по всему городу и снимать всех подряд, чтобы запечатлеть какой-нибудь нелепый или наоборот необыкновенный момент. Все у нас в округе мечтали о полёте в небо, о банковском деле, о собственной ферме. Только _я мечтал_ снимать фильмы и всегда держал эту мысль при себе, чтобы не забыть о своей дорогой мечте.

Бэкхён встал и направился к полотну, и свет ослепительной лампочки из кинопроектора осветил его макушку белым сиянием.

— Но таскать с собой тележку с камерой оказалось очень трудно и найти людей, которые бы согласились сняться, тоже... Но я всё же находил их и продолжал снимать. Это приносило и приносит до сих пор мне радость, я чувствую себя счастливым, когда устанавливаю камеру на штативе, меняю линзы, обрабатываю плёнку. Мне действительно это нравится, и я люблю снимать фильмы, — на губах заиграла мягкая улыбка, пронизанная горечью и болью. — Ты не первый, кто говорит мне бросить это дело, говорит мне петь, потому что я могу вытягивать голос до женского писка. Но... пение, конечно, я тоже люблю, но не так, как киносъёмку. Это как сравнивать своё любимое блюдо и любимого человека, не находишь? Я не могу бросить это, просто не могу.

— А кто просит тебя перестать снимать? Я? Я только сказал, что тебе следует петь больше, ведь кто знает, может, в следующий раз тебе повезёт и ты сорвёшь большой куш?

— Так же можно рассуждать о моих фильмах. Кто знает, я могу продолжить съёмку и выслать готовый вариант в Нью-Йорк, и, может, кто-то заметит мой труд и оценит по достоинству.

— Ты путаешь гениальность с хобби, чёрт возьми! Очнись! Твой голос _так прекрасен_. Почему же ты его прячешь от всего мира?

— Я хочу осуществить свою мечту! Разве это так сложно понять? — отчаянно, надрывно.

Чанёль смотрел на скривившего губы в беззвучном плаче Бэкхёна и острой болью ощущал, как обливалось его сердце кровью и толикой сожаления. Но он понимал, что кто-то должен был открыть парню глаза и показать реальность некоторых вещей, пусть и сделав ему больно, разбив мечты.

— Но ты же понимаешь, что реальность совсем другая? Что она не будет сюсюкаться с тобой, как родители, не будет просить прощения за твои неудачи и не будет давать множество шансов? Бэкхён, реальность совсем другая. Она жестокая, кровожадная, она будет добиваться любыми средствами твоего проигрыша, она будет _ломать_ тебя и, когда ты станешь пылью самого себя, пожалеет и даст маленький подарок, который тебе к черту сдался. Тебе будет ужасно больно, больно до такой степени, что захочется убить себя. Это страшно и так невы...

— Я знаю, — Бэкхён поднял на мужчину глаза, заплывшие в слезах и удушливой боли. — _Я знаю_ всё это.

— Если знаешь, почему продолжаешь?

— А ты сам когда-нибудь мечтал о чём-нибудь? Появлялось ли у тебя это желание свернуть горы и исполнить свою мечту, чтобы взлеть высоко-высоко и не жалеть о своём падении, потому что ты уже увидел то, что хотел? Было ли у тебя это? Если да, то ты бы меня понял. Если да, то ты бы меня поддержал.

Его лицо было бледным, сверкало белым светом из лампочки кинопроектора солёными слезами и болью от слов, услышанных от мужчины. Бэкхён выглядел так, как и сам Чанёль в тот момент, когда ему вручили оружие, обжигающий холодом стали и тяжестью пороховых пуль в магазине, и велели идти в первые ряды, чтобы убивать людей. Этот взгляд был пронизан чувством, которое ощущал когда-то сам он. Этот взгляд был подтверждением, что Чанёль сам стал тем, кем не хотел быть никогда. Он стал потерянной, заплутавшей тенью самого себя, подстроившегося в старый лад жизни, окрасившись в чёрный, серый, и видящего мир так, как и хотело общество, как и хотел враг самого ценного — жизни.

Сердце Чанёля сжалось и быстро застучало в ушах. Ему внезапно очень захотелось выпить.

— Боже, _прости_ , — мужчина сгорбился, вжал голову в плечи и посмотрел на свою потрёпанную обувь, сдвигая брови и поджимая губы в сожалении. — Я не должен был говорить всё это тебе, ведь мы с тобой не такие закадычные друзья и знакомы всего неделю. Прости меня, если сможешь.

Бэкхён тяжело дышал, сжимал тонкие кисти в кулаки и очень сильно злился, но его глаза потеплели после услышанного извинения. Он глубоко вздохнул, вытер блестящее от влаги лицо рукавом и сел рядом с мужчиной, кладя свою дрожащую ладонь на напряжённое плечо.

— Всё в порядке. Я же говорил, что ты не первый, кто говорит мне это. Но слышать такое с каждым разом становится всё труднее, а должно ведь наоборот становиться легче. Этот закон со мной не работает, — и испустил смешок.

Подняв голову, Чанёль благодарно улыбнулся, и парень понял, что на эту тему они больше не будут разговаривать.

a f t e r n o o n

Наступило лето. Деревья и земля покрылись свежей, сочной зеленью, колышущейся при каждом ветерке, шепчущейся между собой при каждом удобном случае, на небо набежали громоздкие воздушные облака, кажущиеся совсем мягкими и сахарными, и в окно теперь было куда приятней смотреть да ходить по городу, щурить глаза от солнечных бликов, выставлять руки вперёд ладонями вверх и окрашивать их в салатовый, приближая близко-близко к листьям. С приходами тёплого времени года Чанёль всегда чувствовал себя лучше. Ему летом гораздо меньше хотелось пить. Поэтому он выпивал только дважды в месяц по стакану вина из кладовки Бэкхёна. И летом чаще приезжала мать. Она помогала с посадкой зелени во дворе, ухаживала за маленьким садом, делала пустой дом уютней и теплей лишь своим присутствием. Это грело сердце Чанёлю.

Летом мужчина чаще вспоминал своё детство, потому что именно в это время года он становился более активным и пил меньше, и это время года всегда ему напоминали беззаботные дни до войны, когда он был свободным от своей доли и мог улыбаться без задней мысли. Когда приезжала матушка, он помогал ей с делами, уходил на работу и возвращался с мягкой улыбкой, которую так любила женщина его души. Они вместе сидели на крыльце, пили содовую, смотрели на вечернее пламя, загорающееся на горизонте, и молчали.

Однажды к нему в такой момент пришёл Бэкхён, весело помахав полупустой бутылкой вина, и осёкся, заметив женщину подле его друга. Он неловко улыбнулся и замялся около накренившегося в сторону деревца, срывая листочки. Чанёль, смеясь, представил их друг к другу, и с удовольствием наблюдал, как его друг покрывался неровными пятнами алой краски и смущённо пожимал хрупкую ладонь милой тётеньки. И теперь несколько летних вечеров мужчина проводил в окружении своего приятеля и матушки, в окружении дорогих ему сердцу людей. Эти дни были замечательны, Чанёль был ужасно рад тому факту, что Бэкхён понравился его матери и они могли хорошо провести вместе время, говоря о том, о сём.

Его мать была приятно впечатлена от появившегося друга за столько то лет одиночества, и была безумно рада тому, что её сын наконец-то остепенился в плане общения, пустив слёзы и улыбаясь сквозь них в родных объятиях. Чанёль был ужасно смущён, но рад тому, что его матери больше не нужно за него беспокоиться, больше не нужно присылать еженедельные письма с кучей вопросов, на половину которых он отвечал сухим кратким ответом, больше не нужно притворяться, что у него всё хорошо, ведь сейчас он с без капли лжи может сказать, что он в порядке.

Но его "в порядке" продлилось недолго.

Чанёля начали одолевать странные _чувства_ , _мысли._ Произошло это после того, когда он увидел Бэкхёна в окружении _другого человека_. Он тепло ему улыбался, касался пальцами кожи запястья и шёл достаточно близко, чтобы между ними был виден только просвет. Чанёль так и остался стоять с опущенной в несказанном приветствии рукой и открытым ртом, с непониманием глядя ему в след. И тогда ему нестерпимо захотелось **напиться**.

Утро было безрадостным, болезненным, как и последующий день. Время медленно тянулось часовой стрелкой на настенных часах по кругу, а к вечеру поползла быстрее вместе с плещущейся жидкостью в бутылке и стакане, оставленной на столе ещё со вчерашней ночи. Мужчина тяжко повздыхал и накрыл дрожащей ладонью участок груди, где больше всего чувствовалось нервное сердцебиение, и спросил себя:

— Что со мной?

Он прикрыл глаза и вспомнил вчерашний вечер, его улыбку и касание к чужому. Зажмурился и со свистом выдохнул. Как всё странно. И больно.

А потом он увидел Бэкхёна с девушкой. Она была красивой, с неровными волнами волос на плечах, с загорелой кожей и приятной улыбкой, при появлении которой вокруг глаз сразу образовывались милые морщинки, похожие на ресницы издалека. Он рвано вздохнул и выдохнул так, будто его ударили рьяно под грудь. Липкое чувство, окрашивающий всё в чёрный, затапливал душу Чанёля. Он невольно потёр взмокшей ладонью плечо, а потом шею, будто стараясь убрать это навязчивое ощущение, но распалялся ещё больше. Оно бурлило, вскипало тёмными пузырями внутри, оглушительно громко лопаясь, оставляя некрасивые следы и разводы. Ему стало страшно, стало непонятно, но это злое чувство не покидало душу мужчины, а вцепилось клещом в кожу и вросло внутри, до кости.

Чанёль выпил оставшийся алкоголь весь и теперь протяжно выл, уперевшись потной рукой в лицо и хмуря брови, стараясь не фальшивить. Его раскрасневшееся лицо было искажено в грустной гримасе, глаза блестели со злобой, а вся поза так и кричала "не понимаю".

— Как же так?..

Когда ему было двенадцать, рядом жила девочка на год его младше. Сколько он себя помнил, она всегда жила рядом и могла помочь. Ближе к четырнадцати, когда ей было тринадцать, её черты лица стали утончаться, фигура становилась округлой, и её движения были очень красивыми и плавными, что Чанёль позволил своему сердцу влюбиться. Она была хорошей и доброй, всегда помогала, если просили или нет, любила плести кружевные узоры из старой пряжи ношеных свитеров и дарила мягкие цветочки ему, Чанёлю. И однажды он увидел её, красиво одетую и заплетённую в замысловатую косу, рядом с неизвестным мальчиком, который улыбался девочке приветливо и тепло. И внутри Чанёля всё сжалось от этой сцены, и стало тошно до звёзд в глазах. Он страдал от этого чувства ещё полгода, а потом она переехала, и он забыл про неё.

Это чувство, вязкое, вспенивающееся, было похоже на то, которое мужчина испытывал в детстве. Он понимал, что это была ревность, но также понимал, что причина, по которой она была вызвана, была абсурдной и до ужаса нелепой.

_Это возможно?.._

В дверь неожиданно постучали. Чанёль закрыл рот и поднял медленно голову, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд на двери. Она открылась без ответа, и мужчина увидел Бэкхёна, стоящего на пороге. Он увидел, удивление, появившееся на его лице, и непонимание, увидел, как тонкие пальцы сжали горлышко принесённой с собой бутылки вина, и хмыкнул.

— Я приду попозже.

Бэкхён было развернулся, но Чанёль неловко вскочил и протянул руку, сбивая со стола пустую бутылку, от громкого звука которой вздрогнул в испуге.

— Останься!

Он посмотрел в внезапно увлажнившиеся глаза и приблизился, сев рядом.

— Ладно.

Мужчина поднял упавшую бутылку и сел обратно, пряча пылающее лицо в тени поседевших волос. Бэкхён не отводил от него взгляда и даже после того, как чужие сгорбившиеся плечи начали трястись в всхлипываниях. Он что-то шептал, парень не мог расслышать, - _бэкхёнбэкхёнбэкхён_ \- , он стирал непрошеные слёзы рукавом и дышал рвано, судорожно шмыгая носом и дрожа всем телом, будто в лихорадке.

— Что с тобой?

Чанёль потряс головой и продолжил ещё с большим усердием тереть мокрую ткань о щёки. И не заметил, как его обнял Бэкхён.

Было неожиданно и тепло. Он обхватил его руками нежно, придавил его кисти к груди, чтобы больше не тёр лицо, уткнулся носом в волосы и снова спросил:

— Что с тобой?

Мужчина тут же перестал рыдать. Он всё ещё вздрагивал в икоте, как бывает после долгого и тяжёлого плача, вода текла из глаз, но рёва не было. Он успокоился и опустил голову, сжал ладони в кулаки.

— Ерунда.

— Если ерунда, то я могу пойти?

— Нет!

— Тогда в чём дело? Случилось что-то... плохое?

Он молчал. А Бэкхён ждал. Было слышно, как тикали часы в гостиной, как ветер шелестел листья на деревьях на улице и просился в дом через приоткрытое окно.

— Это так глупо.

— Если бы было глупо, то ты бы не рыдал так.

Чанёль опустил руки себе на колени и прислонил голову к чужому плечу.

— Просто... это чувство. Оно неправильное.

— Какое?

— Любовь.

— Действительно глупо. И чего же неправильного в любви?

— Этот человек... он очень хороший. А я просто недостоин любить его. Я слишком плохой.

Парень улыбнулся, Чанёль чувствовал это. Он теснее обнял его и прижался сухими губами к коже шеи.

— Я тебя не понимаю. Любви достоин каждый. Любить можно всем. И в конце концов любовь прекрасна. И ты тоже очень хороший. Я знаю.

— Нет, я плохой.

— Я _знаю_ , что ты _хороший_ человек.

— Ну и откуда же знаешь?

— Эх ты, упёртая башка. Знаю я, потому что мы друзья. Я с плохими не дружу. Да и... твои шрамы на лице и руках говорят о многом. И твой взгляд очень похож на взгляд моего отца, который побывал на войне. Такой же печальный, ждущий чего-то плохого, сухой, — он погладил по спине своего друга и улыбнулся. — Я знаю, что ты хороший, поэтому продолжай любить своего человека, потому что в этом нет ничего плохого.

Чанёль заплакал снова. А Бэкхён опять начал молча утешать его до тех пор, пока тот не заснул.

m i d n i g h t

Он любил его. Чанёль любил Бэкхёна. Осознав свои чувства, мужчина закрылся в себе ещё больше, заставляя друга беспокоиться о нём ещё сильнее, спрятался в своём многолетнем панцире, так тщательно выращенном на себе, что нелюдимый покров считают неотделимой частью Чанёля. Осознав свои чувства, он стал ощущать сильную неприязнь к себе, ведь как это возможно, чтобы мужчину был влюблён _в мужчину_. Но слова Бэкхёна придавали ему сил, и он искоренял вражду к себе.

Они сидели на ступеньках крыльца дома Чанёля, смотрели на загорающийся красным горизонт и попивали бутылку тёплого пива на двоих. Её достал Бэкхён из своих пыльных запасов и принёс с собой до ужаса довольный, потому что эта была единственная оставшаяся бутылка пива RebEer у него после принятия сухого закона. Оно немного горчило, но от такой мелочи вкус совсем не испортился и не потерял сладкого привкуса, наоборот стал намного лучше, по мнению Чанёля.

Они сидели и смотрели на уходящее солнце, провожали взглядами вспыхивающие и исчезающие алые всполохи на небе, думали о своём. Прогревшийся воздух медленно терял плюсовую температуру и аромат свежей травы, скошенной ещё утром и пропитавшейся в землю; поэтому Бэкхён задрожал в своей лёгкой хлопковой рубашке и передёрнул плечами, снимая холод с себя. Чанёль перевёл взгляд на него и встретился с чужими глазами, которые на багряном закате казались совсем чёрными.

— Ты всё ещё снимаешь кино? Что собираешься делать?

— Я люблю кино, — сказал он. — Это моя страсть. Моя вторая душа. Но я собираюсь продолжить дедушкино дело, а кино оставлю в качестве развлечения, хобби.

Бэкхён прикрыл глаза и сжал пустую бутылку в своей ладони. Чанёль накрыл её своей. В голосе слышалась горечь. Она была не такой, как в пиве; было в ней что-то такое отчаянное, болезненное, как если мелкая заноса застрянет между пальцев в мягком изгибе и никак не захочет выбраться, будет мучать ноющей болью при каждом движении, — вот что услышал Чанёль. Он продолжал смотреть на своего друга и ощущал его дрожь ладонью. Ему хотелось его обнять и сказать, что всё у него получится с таким голосом, с таким талантом. Но это было подло, ведь кино — было его большой любовью, а пение только разбило её.

— Ещё думаю продолжить петь в пабах. Знаешь, пение приносит почти такое же удовольствие как съёмка, дьявольски хорошее. Но на большую сцену я всё-таки не хочу, да и потеряюсь я среди бриллиантов, которых целый океан там. В этом смысла нет.

Листья шелестели, тихо шептали мелодию вечернего лета, провожали солнце.

— А что ты собираешься делать?

Чанёль рассмеялся.

— Я собираюсь остаться тут и продолжать жить, работать на фабрике и пить с тобой твоё вино.

Бэкхён рассмеялся в ответ. Он посмотрел на пылающий горизонт, повернул голову к мужчине и тепло улыбнулся.

— Оставайся со мной, Чанёль.

И тогда мужчина решил кое-что. Он решил, что:

— Я останусь.

И что ничего ему не скажет. Никогда.

— Оставайся со мной, — улыбался парень. — Давай будем вместе сидеть так на крыльце, пить вино, смотреть на закат... Просто жить. Да, именно. Жить.

Шелестели листья, шелестели даже после того, как солнце скрылось и потухло.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] — нелегальные питейные заведения или клубы, в которых подавались крепкие алкогольные напитки во времена сухого закона (1920—1933) в США.  
> [2] — я не знаю, куда именно призывали на подготовку к войне (или в точку сбора?), поэтому выбрала Нью-Йорк из-за его местоположения (на берегу материка).  
> [3] — грингросери ??


End file.
